Chapter 80
Eye Contact (アイコンタクト, Aikontakuto) is the 80th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary In the near future, we see Aikawa staring at a broken window in an abandoned alley, monologing about his true purpose, kill "Him". The man starts to stave himself over and over, cursing while creaming he will kill him, until he slices his own neck, and falls in his knees. This will be known in future chapters as "Aikawa's Breakdown" 18 days prior We see Ebisu playing with some dolls made in semblance of Shin and Noi, doing an embarrassing yet adorable love scene when Shin comes asking the hell is she doing and tries o take them from her, only to Ebisu to plead not to because those are the last dolls she have to play with. Fujita tell both to come to the restoration of En's body and we see them in the En Family Underground Hideout, an special place where Turkey used to work. The we see Chota in a completely starve state, his overall muscular body is gone, just leaving skin and bones, yet he is more concern about En's corpse and pleads Noi to make him "pretty" again. Noi fully heals En's corpse and then all the family members (and ebisu) goes to eat, suddenly Shou talks about take actions corresponding on what they can do to recover En's Devil Tumor and retake the Mansion. Shin points out the Cross-Eyes Boss ability to use En's magic, and Shou states that even with tha big advantage, they still have hope, having their most powerful allies still with them, yet Fujita feels useless, realizing even Ebisu was more useful by rescuing Kikurage. Shin and Noi in the meantime, remembers how badly they lost against the Cross-Eyes Boss, and how powerful he is now. Shin notes the "poison gas" he expels before his combats is reminiscent to Hole's rain effects. Eager to fight him once again, Noi crashes the ceiling of the hideout, made of earth, and laments not be able to contact a Devil to make them new mask. Elsewhere Haru is boring as hell, while she walks along with her husband and the giant cockroach pet, traveling through a pat made by En to Chidaruma, connecting Hell with En's mansion. While Kasukabe wonders why Chidaruma did nothing to stops En's death, Haru simply dismiss the question and brings some whine to see her husband drunk. The trio finds Kai, just after kill Natsuki, prior throw her body inside the statue of Chidaruma. Characters: * The En Family ** Shin ** Noi ** Turkey ** Fujita ** Shou ** Kikurage ** Ebisu (even if she clearly is not a member) * Haru * Aikawa * Kasukabe * Jonson * Kai * Natsuki (Corpse) Trivia * This chapter starts differently than any other, showing colored pages explaining the overall sub plot of the arc before the actual chapter cover * Kasukabe have problems to walk propperly in his adult form * Ebisu nagged Fujita, Shin and Noi with her dolls telling the annoying but sad truth about their current situation, to the point Fujita tried to strange her to stop pissing him off. * Shou became the current leader of the family... Mostly because he is the only level headed conscious and caring man of the bunch. * This is the beginning of the next story arc, in which Nikaido starts her serious training, the En Family tries to recover En's Devil Tumor, the Cross-Eyes copes with the current situation of their organization, and Kai prepares everything for his master plan. Everything done in the lapses of 18 days from here. Category:Chapters